Shipping Page
“Love is more than saying I love you.." ______________ Cannon Ships Koisplash+Badgermask=Koimask/Badgersplash Brokenfoot+Brookshade= Brooken/Those lesbian boiz TyphoonRush+EchoStar=EchoRush/TyphoonStar/Tycho ______________ Clan Ships Format- Cat+Cat=Ship Name~''Shipped By'' BadgerMask+KoiSplash= BadgerSplash-KoiMask | ~ BrightStar,TyphoonRush Rosefall+MudLeaper= RoseLeaper | Mudfall ~ basically The Whole Clan TyphoonRush+EchoStar=EchoRush | TyphoonStar ~ MudLeaper, KoiSplash, BrookShade Ivory+BrightStar=Brivory | Ivoright/Ivorystar ~ TyphoonRush, EchoStar, BrokenFoot, Koisplash SoggyFur+CoalWing=SoggyWing | CoalFur ~ MudLeap, TyphoonRush, EchoStar, RedPaw, KoiSplash Dustkit+Stagkit= StagDust | Duststag ~ ______________ Joke Ships FidgetPaw X Fidget Spinner=ded 2k17 memes. KoiSplash X Koi by the willow tree= LOVE TyphoonRush X Tsunami = WORLD DEATH. Mudleap X TyphoonRush= TRUE LOAF! Brightstar X Herself = I love meh ______________ Sunken Ships Format- Cat+Cat=Ship Name~''Reason for split'' Dusksweep+Heronburr=Duskburr/Heronsweep~Dusksweeps depart KoiSplash + Ivory= Kivory/IvorySplash~ KoisplashXBadgermask official TyphoonRush+BrightStar=TyphoonStar/BrightRush ~''BrightStar got rejected'' ______________ Love Letters/Notes (Just write your note next to who you admire!) Brightstar- I was living by myself as a loner when I came to Puddleclan, and I now realize that you were the one I needed the most. The day you came up to me, I stared at you like, "Holy Cow she looks like she wants to kill me" but instead, you brought me to camp and I lived there For the rest of my days along with all my friends I consider Family. The day I saw instantly that there was something wrong with you... I instantly came to speak to you and talk about your troubles. I have Hope now.... That I can stay and be with you forever. Love, Ivory. ________ Echostar-It's always so awkward between you and me, a glance, a smile, a laugh, even just the thought of you makes my heart flutter. I hope that maybe, just maybe, you might just feel the same? Though it might be just a day dream, sometimes they do come true... :) _________ Typhoonrush- Ahem well uh hi..coff, well your nice and maybe we could talk sometime? If you wanted, unless you like someone else... ~Anonymous<3 Yep it's Coalwing. Just wanted to say you seem like a nice guy. And funny too. Maybe we could go on a hunt or patrol one day? Just maybe to get to know eachother. Koisplash-Hey! I think you're cute Koisplash! Maybe we could hunt together sometime? Hey Koi! I know I am a little anooying squirt, and we haevn't talked to eachother except about killing eachother and saying sorry. So, uh, wanna go out? __________ Brokenfoot- Heya Brokenfoot, someone out there really likes ya.. And I'll give you a hint it's one of your good friendos Brookshade-Brookshade... lets just say...I like you. Your amazing and beatiful and kind and smart...you would never like me but I like you.. Brookshade...I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH..... when I was younger I thought nobody will ever love me because of my foot. They will all think I'm useless and strange. And at the time I was both sad and glad glad because it would never have to mess with my job as medicine cat. Then you became a medicine cat. I was always so scared to talk to you and....I liked you. I thought you would never like me back and the reason you were strange around me was because you I thought I was weird..long story short I was wrong......I was scared I would get caught loving you...when I was not supposed to.....but I loved you so much that I could not resist you...I loved you so much I knew I had to find a way to be with you...I had to be with you! When the den collapsed on me you were there by my side...afraid when you were not with me.....then finally we were ALOUD to be together....we were so happy I loved you so much and we were now aloud to show it. Then that night we watched the sunrise... that was the happiest time of my life. So happy I don't know what came over me I just started sobbing and...you did to...it was so happy and I loved you so much before but...I loved you even more then....the sunset was pretty it reminded me of you....your kind pretty smart and amazing..and I still don't know what you see in me but....I love you :3 I love you more then you know -Brokenfoot ___________ Heronburr-Insert BadgerMask- You+Me+Cuddling= How I want to spend my life with you. Cinderclaw-Insert Moonclaw-Insert Spiderclaw-Insert Driftwood- '''Insert '''Coalwing-Bleh Mountainstep-Insert Rosefall- Hello you GORGEOUS INDIVIDUAL I just wanted to let you know that you are wAy ToO gOoD for these AmATeuRs and i loB yoU <3 ~rose Rose I like you....I will stay a secret because I know im not your type amd you would NEVER like me but....Im here liking you from the side Oof Mapletail-Insert Ivory- Mudleaper- Hey Muddy.. eh, I'm not the best at this sort of thing, but I just wanted to say that you're a really nice tom to be around and I'm really happy that you're my friend. I'm super thankful that you decided to stay with m-, eh, us, and not go with those stanky HiddenClan kittypets. Oh, and uhm, th-thank you for the roses.. the gesture is really sweet and I appreciate it (: Anyways, I was uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? If not that's fine. Heh.. I'll see you around camp <3 Shiveringrose-Insert _________ Dawnpaw- Your pretty rad !::fingerguns:: -a sick friend Redpaw-Insert Fidgetpaw-Insert Bigpaw-Insert Ashpaw-Insert ___________ Dusksweep-Insert ______________ Gallery shipss.PNG|Typhoon & EchoStar))THE WAR Screen Shot 2018-01-14 at 8.06.24 PM.png|'Brightstar is triggered at Typhoonrush' ______________ Polls Who Will Be The Best Parents? EchoStar & TyphoonRush MudLeap & RoseFall KoiSplash & BadgerMask Other Who Knows Each Other Best? BrokenFoot & BrookShade Ivory & BrightStar SoggyFur & CoalWing Other Credit to MoonInk for banner